Azarith Kibagami
Email: Azarith@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 6'5 Weight: 150 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Shiener Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 9 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Quarterstaff Tertiary Weapon: Katana History Azarith is 16, 9 in borderland age, which, is counted from the receiving of their first sword. He is 6?5 and weighs 150lbs. He has long black hair in his Arafellian tradition of two braids bound and held with braided leather with a silver bell tied to the end of each braid of hair. Though Azarith had physical aspects of his body in Arafellian custom, his clothing was of Shienarian design. He wore a royal blue coat with red trimmings under his black Shienarian cloak trimmed with the emblem of Shienar, the white rose that was worn loosely and flew behind him. He wore long black pants and brown leather boots. Azarith lives in Medo; a village built on the border of Arafel and Shienar. His mother is Arafellian, while his father is Shienarian. He shares customs of both lands. Azarith?s father is a blacksmith. Many of the areas military rely on him as their main source of weaponry. The military, although, was not very big in this area, as it was only a small village. The military consisted of Shienarian and Arafellian guards posted at the entrences of the town, the two river entrences, and the two docks of the River Mora. It was also compromised by five units of Shienarian heavy horsemen and ten units of Arafellian swordsmen. Visitors were not common in these lands as it was so close to the blight; none were ?insane?, as the locals say, to venture to such a place. But one cold winter night, four visitors arrived, two large men and two women. The men were both tall and of large stature. They wore heavy armour and both had two-handed swords strapped to their backs, along with a longsword by their sides. The women were smaller in physique, and weaker by appearance, but the look in their eyes made it known that looks are deceiving. One of the women, Kagero, was smaller than the other in build, 5?3, and had wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was beautiful. Azarith, even being much younger than she, made his presence known to her. Word spread in whispers and short sharp glances were given from the female visitors to any who whispered or pointed. ?Allegedly?, these women were Aes Sedai and the men were their Warders. Though Aes Sedai are well respected in the borderlands, their presence was discomforting. Why were they there? Azarith became friends with the ?Aes Sedai? Kagero. He and her talked for hours a day, though being shadowed by on of the men, his stern look always upon them and his hand resting on his hilt. Kagero told Azarith of the ventures she had been on, yet she said nothing that associated with the Aes Sedai, so Azarith thought that the rumours were not true. Kagero and the others were to go into the blight soon, for reasons, Azarith did not know, but he made sure he would see Kagero off. He rode with them to the line of the Towers of the Malkier kings, the remains of the towers. While saying their goodbyes, 20 men and women lurked out of the shadows and came running at the 5 acquaintances. ?They are darkfriends,? yelled one of the men, drawing his sword, ?dark friends and assassins!? After a few minutes of feuding, one of the men, the man Kagero seemed to be travelling with fell, not to death, but to severe injury. The two women, with much amazement to Azarith, threw of their cloaks and were prepared to fight. They were Aes Sedai! And they are Warders! In the confusion of battle, Kagero was being stalked by a men cloaked in black wielding a longsword. ?On my honour!? Azarith cried! Her warder was down and she was unaware and engaged in combat with another to fight the stalker. Azarith, threw himself in front of the blade. A man who would die to save a woman is no man at all. The blade punctured Azarith?s shoulder, but it was not enough, the blade skewered his shoulder and perforated Kagero in the back. With one last sigh, she fell into a motionless heap. Soon after, the battle was won; the servants of the dark were driven back. The man who fell approached Azarith. ?You are a man of great honour, trowing yourself on the line, not only to protect a women, but an Aes Sedai,? He spoke, ?Kagero was my bondholder, and he death has grieved me to no extent. I am going to kill the murderous assassin who drew the life from her. I want you though, to travel to Tar Valon. There I want you to train, become a Warder, you show the honour needed to be one, no go and do not fight your fate.? And with that, the Warder ran off into the blight, without even a glance back. Azarith returned to Medo. The remaining man told Azarith?s father about his great deeds, and that when the wound heals, he would be expected to travel to Tar Valon and begin his training. After three weeks rest, all which was left of his wound was a scar on his front and back. Azarith?s father had been heavily working, but not for Shienar, not for Arafel, but for Azarith. Azarith?s father, with his own Shienarian Longsword earned by fighting for Shienar in the war against the darkness, had forged a modified sword. Fullers had been moulded into the steal and the hilt was bound with leather and bore the White Heart of Fal Dara on one side and the swooping hawk of Shienar on the other. Furthermore, another sword was crafted for him. Again, fullers on either side, but this sword was made with folded steel with black leather bindings on the hilt bearing the white rose on one side and the red rose on the other, the sigils of Arafel. Azarith?s father presented him with the armour worn to war by the Arafellians, a black full-scale mail cuirass. Soon afterwards, Azarith rode off to join the ranks of the Warders. He wore his symbols proudly. Category:WS 9 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios